


Ain’t Nobody

by crystalfox



Series: Playlist [6]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han dreams about Lando.





	Ain’t Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist song: ‘Ain’t Nobody’ by Chaka Khan.
> 
> Please see series page for more info/notes.

Han had never been one to remember his dreams, sleep was something that was necessary but nevertheless something that was not that interesting. Lately, however, he'd been not only remembering his dreams but finding himself unable to stop thinking about them during the day. They were making him feel confused and uncomfortable. He was twenty-one, so having a sexual dream was nothing new, but the fact that these dreams all starred his close friend was something unusual.

Lando was always the centre of these dreams. There was never a particular plot, just flashes of moments - touches and caresses, some which had occured and others which most definitely had not, long gazes full of promises, closeness in faceless neon-lit cities, flirtations that in reality had not been directed towards Han. They had started out fairly tame but had steadily become more and more full of heat, passion and lust, until it got to the point that Han had to admit to himself that his feelings towards Lando had become something more than friendly.

He was sick of waking up tense and unfufilled, wanting nothing more than his fantasies to become real. Frustrated and unsure about what to do about his situation, he'd wondered if maybe he just needed to get laid. There had been a few meaningless fumbles in the past but nothing particularly memorable, and sometimes, because he was so busy and distracted by smuggling, he would go for months without anybody sharing his bunk. Han reasoned that this was probably why he was having such intense dreams, no sex for awhile mixed with the fact that he hadn't seen Lando recently and missed him as a friend. At least, that's what he kept telling himself when he woke up alone and wanting.

Han felt like the dreams were haunting him, he would find himself recalling some of the more sensual parts, without meaning to, during the day. It was distracting to say the least, to suddenly be overcome with such fervent thoughts which left him feeling very hot and extremely bothered. He wasn't sure if Chewie could tell what was going on when his face flushed and he was unable to make eye contact. He hoped not and, if he did, Han was sure as hell not going to talk about it with him.

The problem was not that Lando was a man, such things had never concerned either of them and they had grown up on a planet where all sorts of relationships were normal, it was that Lando was his _friend._ His only friend, really, apart from Chewie. Han was used to being by himself but it was still good to have friendship. And he was very close to Lando, they had spent a lot of time together as teenagers, they had a lot of the same interests, they always had fun together, they could always make each other laugh, and, sure, they argued and fought, but it never seemed to stop them being friends. There was a strong bond there and Han didn't want to do anything to ruin it because then he would be left with only Chewie and, as great as the wookie was, it wasn’t the same. Lando was his first, his closest, his oldest friend. 

So, he resolved to keep an eye out for someone who took his fancy, hoping that a night of fun and passion was all he needed to stop the dreams. But before he has the chance to, he gets a message from Lando, they happened to be on nearby planets and Lando wanted to meet up. Han was hesitant, worried that the moment he came face to face with Lando, he would _somehow_  betray his secret fantasies and Lando would know what he was thinking. Logically, Han knew this was ridiculous, Lando knew him very well but he wasn’t a mind reader, all he had to do was act normal. Which he could do. _Probably, hopefully._

Before long, Han was standing outside a sleazy looking cantina, trying to calm his nerves. He was late and it was getting later, he needed to go in, if he waited any longer Lando would be suspicious that something was wrong. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the door, scanning the room for any sign of his friend. Han spotted him sitting at the bar, chatting to the bartender, with what looked like two glasses of whisky in front of him.

Sneaking up behind Lando, Han clamped his hands on his friend’s shoulders, causing him to jump in surprise.

He gave a little laugh, before muttering, “You took you’re time, thought you might not come at all.”

Han shrugged, slipping quickly into the seat next to Lando. He hadn’t been prepared for how good it was to hear Lando’s voice and in such close proximity to him. Suddenly, a scene from one of his dreams flashed into his mind - Lando, on his back, Han on top of him, their bodies pressed together - and Han felt his face flush. 

“You alright?” Lando asked, looking at him carefully.

Han just nodded, taking a large gulp of the whisky, trying to clear his head. 

“Tired.” He found he couldn’t even make eye contact with Lando without thinking of something sexual.

“Done any good jobs lately?” Lando prompted, trying to engage Han in conversation. 

Jobs, _yes,_  he had and, thankful for a topic which was in no way sexy, he launched into his latest smuggling adventure. Eventually, after a few more strong drinks, he even managed make eye contact. And it was like it always was, they fell back into the comfort of their friendship, happy to be spending an evening catching up. 

They ended up, much to the displeasure of the bartender who clearly wanted to go home, being the last people in the cantina. As they stumbled out, feeling the effects of the alcohol, it started to rain heavily, and they decided to head to a cheap hotel nearby, rather than get soaked on the way back to the shipyard. In the cold and wet, it seemed like a good idea to Han, but as they headed up to share the one remaining room, he was overcome by worry. What if he had a dream while they were sharing a bed? They done so many times before but not since Han had starting dreaming like this.

Before he had time to make an excuse and leave, they were inside the room, the room with _only one bed._  He was nervous but he was also tired and drunk, so he hoped to simply pass out and have a nice, dreamless sleep. Lando was stumbling about, undressing haphazardly until he was down to just his underwear. Han swallowed heavily, trying not to take too much interest in the fact that Lando was nearly naked, and undressed slowly, before getting into the bed next to his friend. Much to his annoyance, it was a small bed, and it was impossible for them both to sleep in it without touching somewhere. 

Lando managed to fall straight to sleep, turned on his side away from Han, who lay on his back, wide awake, with seemingly every single fantasy he’d every dreamt about running through his head. It felt like the longest night of his life, but, at some point, he’d fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was waking up in the morning. 

“I feel dreadful. My _head._ ” Lando complained, as he turned to face Han. 

“Yeah, mine too.” Han mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

“Good dream?”

“What?” Han couldn’t remember dreaming of anything.

“You were moaning away like you were watching a dirty holomovie.”

Han must have looked shocked because Lando burst out laughing. 

“Sorry.” Han muttered, an embarrassed blush creeping across his face, he was mortified.

“Eh, we’ve all been there.” Lando said smoothly, but Han knew that he was also probably filing this away to bring up later to wind Han up. “I’ll, uh, let _you_  use the ‘fresher first.” He laughed again and Han wished that the ground would open and swallow him up.

As he took his shower, he wondered if Lando would find it all so hilarious if he knew what the content of Han’s dreams were. Maybe one day, he would find out the answer to his question. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
